Variares D:D
Variares D:D (Hasbro: Variares 145WB) is a Defense-Type Beyblade that appears in the Anime and Manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fury. It can spin left and right, similar to Gravity Destroyer AD145WD. It comes with a multi-directional Light Launcher called Light Launcher LR (L3R) in which the prongs can be removed and stored in a clip on its side. It was released on the July 16, 2011 in Japan but had an early release at the World Hobby Fair 2011. Hasbro released this Bey as VariAres 145WB, removing D:D. It is owned by King. Variares' main feature is its 4D Tip, D:D. It can be changed to 3 different tips, WB, F''' and '''S tip. Other feature than D:D is, is its Fusion Wheel 'Variares' that can change automatically from 'Attack Mode' to 'Defense Mode'. It also features a dual-spin gimmick. Face Bolt: Variares left|88px The Face Bolt depicts "Ares". In Greek mythology, Ares was the Greek god of War. The design features a yellow helmet-like design with glowing green eyes on a red background whilst on a black Face Bolt. The helmet looks like it has swords on the sides and a shield between the blades. The Face Bolt design is similar to the Destroyer/Perseus, Jupiter, and Hades facebolts. Fusion Wheel: Variares * Weight: 43.7 grams Variares is known to be the second Fusion Wheel that can spin left and right, after Gravity. Variares has a unique design featuring three wings with many spikes and protrusions sticking out. There is a gap between each wing which reveals the built in PC Frame. The Wheel consists of the metal part, the yellow PC Frame with a shield-like design that can retract during battle, and a red plastic part at its bottom. The Frame can also change mode similar to other 4D Beys. However, this occurs during battle from the centrifugal force and is not manual. At first it starts out in "Attack Mode" in which the PC Frame is hidden and when rotation becomes lower, it reverts to "Defense Mode" where the PC Frame appears. However, unlike the other 4D Frames, all pieces of this Fusion Wheel are together. The mechanism of Variares is simple. The PC frame's yellow spikes that stick out in defense mode are loose when pushed back in attack mode. When launched the speed and the force around the bey is so great that it pushed the spikes back, thus attack mode. When it loses stamina, it loses speed which allows the spikes to pop out to make it in defense mode. King prefers Variares in Attack Mode, but he sometimes uses Defense Mode more. Because of Variares's unique and versatile design, it is unarguably the most aggressively designed Wheel ever released in Metal Fight Beyblade. Combined with its heavy weight and many spikes and protrusions, it is perfectly capable for Smash Attack and has become a top-tier attack wheel although it causes high recoil which slows it down so there's not much time you have in attack mode (with or without flat tip). It does suffer from moderate recoil, however this can be overcome via Metal Face or Metal Face Heavy from the MF2 custom face set, of which the latter is generally preferred. With the Metal Face, the recoil becomes more controllable and is used to create powerful Smash Attacks, and with the ability to rotate left, it has become the most versatile, and powerful attack wheels to date. Though it does require a powerful launch to make Variares perform optimally due to the weight of the wheel. Overall, Variares is an excellent Attack-Type Frame and can be very powerful in battle with the right parts. Customizations * MF-H Variares CH120/ R145/ BD145/ S130RF/ R2F (Attack) Attack: 6 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 0 4D Performance Tip: Delta Drive (D:D) * Weight: 5.44 grams Delta Drive (D:D) is of a round shape with a translucent black color and with a height comparable to 145WD. It is an interchangeable 4D Bottom unique to Variares. It can change between three different Performance Tips, which will change how it will perform: "Flat" for Attack, "Wide Ball" for Defense, and "Sharp" for Stamina. Each Tip can simply be changed by pulling the Tip until it lightly clicks, then scrolling to your preferred Tip and pushing it back in place. These Tips sometimes wobble during battle and thus, reduces Stamina. The Sharp Tip has bad stability and balance due to D:D's height, which therefore does not have many uses, while Flat does not do better; its low grip, and small diameter makes it relatively useless. While Wide Ball of D:D looks like a completely different mold of WB, it performs relatively the same as its predecessor. Overall, D:D is a mediocre 4D Bottom due to its Tips; Sharp, Flat, and Wide Ball all being outclassed by Tips such as B:D, R2F, and RS. However, D:D's performance can be boosted when paired with Variares' Wheel, and when used with Variares, Flat Tip is the most useful since it increases Variares' attack ability. Attack: 2 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 2 Other Versions *'Variares D:D Blue Phantom Ver.' *'Variares D:D Mars Red Ver.' Beast The beast inside Variares is Mars, the Roman God of War. Special Moves King of Thunderstorms: King of Thunderstorms is King's first special move where Variares gains the power of Mars through a red lightning bolt and releases it through a slash from his sword. Gallery ８.jpg ９.jpg variares.jpg|Variares D:D with Light Launcher L-R whf11s_ph009 (1).jpg|Special Printed Face Bolt available at the World Hobby Fair Summer 2011 VariAresBlueVer.PNG|Variares D:D - Blue Phantom Ver. (Blue) RedMarsVariAres.png|Variares D:D - Mars Red Ver. (Red) VariAresMarsRedVer.PNG VariAres5.PNG|Variares in the anime VariAres6.PNG|Variares' destruction VariAres2.PNG|Roman gladiators defeated by Variares VariAres3.PNG VariAres7.PNG Variares8.PNG|King holding Variares Variares9.PNG VariAresBeast2.PNG|Beast Variares Beast.png VariaresBeast4.PNG VariaresBeast5.PNG VariaresBeast6.PNG VariaresBeast7.PNG VariaresBeast8.PNG VariaresBeast3.png VariaresBeast9.PNG Variares12.PNG VariAresManga.PNG|Variares in the manga VariAresBeast.png|Variares' Beast in the manga KingSolarSystem.jpg 15.5.jpg|Concept art 244.jpg|Concept art of the Beast 18.8.jpg|Motif 21.1.jpg|Shield design on the Motif 20.0.jpg|Sword design on the Motif Variares vs Kronos.jpg|Variares vs Kronos Variares vs Kronos3.jpg Variares vs Kronos2.jpg Variares vs Kronos4.jpg|Variares (Beast) vs Kronos (Beast) Variares(SPin).jpg VariaresMMC.jpg Variares.JPG Vairares Sym.JPG Variares Mode Change.JPG bb114.jpg tomonchi2001-img600x537-130959531381rahb90007.jpg|Vari Ares box BB-115-Beylauncher-Left-Right-Red-Mars-168-2-big-www-beyblade-kingesho.jpg|This launcher is released same time with Vari Ares D:D Mars Red.ver KingVsRyuga3.jpg|Variares D:D vs L-Drago Destroy F:S KingVsRyuga2.jpg KingVsRyuga4.jpg KingVsRyuga5.jpg|King with Variares WBTOF.jpg|WB to F tips KingVsRyuga7.jpg 128 9.jpg 128 8.jpg AresA.png 133 9.jpg SonokongPKG1.jpg|Variares Starter Set from SONO KONG TAKARA TOMY Duovsvariares01.jpg|Duo Uranus vs Variares D:D 137 5.jpg beyblade 4d variares rides unicorno.JPG Variares.png variares.gif naamloos4.jpg naamloos5.jpg QV1.png QV3.png QV2.png dragonballzcentral_2205_1753204798.jpg|Hasbo ver dragonballzcentral_2205_1753285671.jpg|Hasbro ver VDDUV.jpg|Underside of Variares and D:D is seen. Trivia *Variares D:D is the first 4D three-layer Bey to be produced, Face, Wheel,Track/Bottom. *Variares is the second Beyblade to be multidirectional. The first was Gravity Destroyer AD145WD. *The D:D tip can also be a rubber D:D tip.Flat=rubber flat,Wide ball=rubber ball and Sharp=rubbersharp. *Technically, one could illegally modify the Variares Fusion Wheel to have an internalized Track. Preferably 145 can fit into the loose space. Due to the potential of breakage, this is not recommended. *Variares' beast looks similar to Gravity Perseus AD145WD beast. It is possible they are closely related, being they are both from Europe, as their motifs also look similar. In fact, Madoka believed Variares to be the basis for Gravity Perseus. *It was first thought that Variares would be stylized as "Vari Ares" or even "VariAres". *In the Manga, Variares's beast is completely different from the anime. *Because of how tall the D:D is, it is more easy for it to regain balance in sharp mode (despite how the Sharp series rarely get back up when knocked off balance), this way the metal wheel doesn't scrape the floor of the stadium. *In the anime, Variares never uses the Sharp tip. *Because it has no energy ring and has a 4D bottom, this bey can be made with only three parts. *Variares sharp tip can become a great tip, if used for a while it will become more dull and less sharply fined thus giving it much better balance and more agressive movement. *It is the first 4D Beyblade Beyblade to have three tips in one. The second is Diablo Nemesis X:D. *This Bey can be considered also as a "Pre-HWS" beyblade because it has no Clear Wheel or Energy Ring. *In the anime, Variares stays in Attack Mode when it is not spinning. This doesn't occur in the real life, as it's only in Attack Mode when it is spinning. *Hasbro has changed Variares' fusion wheel ability to change modes and has set it on default mode (defense mode). *Hasbro has replaced D:D with 145WB. *The yellow protruded spikes shatter when they're hit really hard. *In the anime, It is classified as an attack type by Madoka . *Although classed as an Defense-Type, it performs more like an Attack-Type. Videos Thanks to AkirasDaddy for the permission for this video. thumb|left|350px|Variares D:D Commercial thumb|left|350px|Variares D:D - by AkirasDaddy Category:4D System Category:Defense Type Category:Metal Fury Beyblades Category:Merchandise Category:Star Fragment Beyblades Category:Dual-Spin Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Takara Tomy Category:Legend Beyblades Category:Beyblades